The present invention relates to a ramp for loading cargo onto the bed of a truck which is easily attachable to the tailgate of a truck. More particularly the device of the invention is related to a foldable ramp attachable to the tailgate of a pickup truck including a plurality of ramp sections connected together by a scissors-type linkage.
Pickup trucks and other trucks employing tailgates are widely used throughout the world to transport many different types of cargo. Some of the cargo being transported may be light weight and easily loaded onto the truck by an individual of average strength. Other types of cargo such as three-wheel all-terrain vehicles, motorcyles, small tractors and the like cannot be easily loaded by an individual onto the bed of a pickup truck or other trucks utilizing conventional tailgates. It is common for an individual truck owner or driver to transport his motorcycle or three-wheel all-terrain vehicle to a remote area where no one is available to assist the driver in loading and unloading the vehicle.
Various loading ramps are known in the prior art which can be utilized to assist the driver in loading and unloading such vehicles from a pickup truck having a tailgate. Patents pertinent to such loading and unloading ramps are U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,352,440; 3,642,156; 3,713,553; 3,756,440; and 3,976,209. However, none of these patents employ a scissor-type linkage for connecting the multiple sections of the ramp together.